El demonio y su mortal
by Erew.Stories
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Las campanadas pronto sonarían. El momento está por llegar, con el primer tañido de la vieja campana de la antigua iglesia, la maldición finalmente se romperá. El demonio por fin saldría y allí en la nueva etapa de la tierra lograría su reino del caos.


**Summary; **Las campanadas pronto sonarían. El momento está por llegar, con el primer tañido de la vieja campana de la antigua iglesia, la maldición finalmente se romperá. El demonio por fin saldría y allí en la nueva etapa de la tierra lograría su reino del caos.

**El demonio y su mortal.**

_17 años atrás._

A las doce del día de aquel martes 31 de octubre, una madre murió al dar luz a su hija, entonces se escucho por primera vez el llanto de una adorable y hermosa bebe, nadie sabia nada acerca del padre, así que la bebe fue llevaba a un orfanato, a la espera de que alguien la adoptara, después de mucho tiempo nadie la adopto y ella se quedo en ese lugar.

_Actualidad._

Las campanadas pronto sonarían. El momento esta por llegar, con el primer tañido de la vieja campana de la antigua iglesia, la maldición finalmente se romperá.

Centenares de años esperando ese instante, esperando su liberación. Preso en los abismos perdidos del espacio y el tiempo.

El demonio por fin saldría y allí en la nueva etapa de la tierra lograría su reino del caos.

La mas delgada e inquieta de las manecillas del reloj que se encontraba en la iglesia se aproximaba al numero doce. Era cuestión de… "tan….tan…" su condena concluyo, la maldición ha sido rota. Solo faltaría resguardar la llegada su joven doncella, de hermosa sonrisa, ojos cafés, piel pálida y color de cabello castaño. Solo ella, quien guiada por el destino, y desde que nació era suya.

Según cuenta la profecía, el demonio renacería en la oscuridad de sus perversos deseos, para traer consigo muerte, dolor, odio, miseria, sangre, lágrimas y un sin fin de tragedias, tal como lo llevaron a su condena. Ahora tenía que ser paciente por la llegada de su doncella, y así cuando ella llegara, el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal únicamente será asegurado por el corazón de aquella simple e inocente mortal.

El tiempo sigue corriendo, nadie se percata de lo que está a punto de suceder, caminan como si nada, en aquellas calles repletas de personas.

Bella se encontraba caminando por los jardines del orfanato, las demás chicas la ignoraban por completo, tal como hacia la gente, inhalo aire y se fijo en su desteñida y vieja ropa, hoy era su cumpleaños y de nuevo la pasaría sola, salvo que esa noche soñaría con él. Desde que tiene memoria, cuando duerme y sueña, él siempre aparece, al principio es solo una sombra negra, pero luego sale su silueta, un demonio, viene a visitarla la mira, hay a veces que cuando no duerme y es de día, siente que aquellos ojos dorados la observan y la cuidan, por eso casi nunca se ha sentido sola, salvo el hecho que hay a veces que él no la va a visitar ni observar, es cuando ella se siente sola y con el corazón roto.

La campana de la iglesia comenzó a sonar, Bella levanto la miraba y miro a lo lejos la iglesia abandonada, sonrío comenzando a caminar hacia allá, con cuidado de no resbalarse por la humedad del pasto.

El demonio ve a su doncella llegar y sonríe.

Bella frunció el ceño al no poder abrir aquellas puertas de madera de la iglesia, sabía que nadie la había abierto en años, ahora que lo recuerda cuando era niña, las monjas habían prohibido ir a aquella iglesia condenada, pero ella nunca les hizo caso y siempre venia a jugar en este sitio, nada le paso a ella, pero a una de las orfanatas al venir aquí, murió, encontraron su cuerpo sangrado y su cara de miedo; se dice que la orfanata vio al demonio y él la mato a mano fría.

Bella sabia que su demonio jamás le haría daño, además la orfanata que murió era la que siempre le decía de cosas y le aventaba piedras, ella le hacia daño y sabia que a su demonio odiaba eso, odiaba que le hicieran daño, por eso lo amaba, él siempre la cuido de las de su raza aquellos mortales, que no merecía que estuvieran en su mundo, salvo ella su preferida y frágil mortal.

Suspiro y se dejo caer al pasto que había crecido por las lluvias, arranco una flor amarilla y se la puso en el cabello, tenia la necesidad de verse hermosa este día, y ni siquiera sabia el motivo, su demonio siempre le había dicho en sus sueños que ella era hermosa, si sonreía o no ella era perfecta para él.

_-Ahora que lo recuerdo, la madre superiora tiene las llaves en su oficina- _pensó la dulce adolescente con una sonrisa, se levanto de donde se encontraba y comenzó a caminar casi corriendo al orfanato, cuando entro, las chicas de su edad la miraron envenenadamente, ella les sonrío.

—Hola chicas— dijo pasando a su lado, con cuidado y caminando a puntitas se acerco a la puerta de madera de la oficina, sabía que ahora la madre superiora se encontraba acompañando a una pareja a escoger a su nueva hija adoptiva, con cuidado y sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta, que crujió al ser abierta, se adentro a la oficina repleta de libros de Ángeles, paredes amarillas y un hermoso escritorio de madera caoba, abrió los cajones y rebusco donde podrían estar las llaves, ¡bingo! Las había encontrado debajo de aquellos papeles, cerró los cajones y trato de acomodar como se encontraba antes el lugar, salio de la puerta y comenzó su trayectoria corriendo a la colina donde se encontraba la iglesia.

Cuando llego su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, intento con cada llave abrir la puerta de la iglesia, pero ninguna abría, se desespero, cuando se fijo en una llave diferente a las demás.

—Bella.

Escucho su nombre en susurro, se paralizo y miro a todas partes, nadie se encontraba.

Al buscar las llaves miró una llave diferente a las demás, le recordó a ella que era diferente a las demás personas. Metió la llave a la cerradura y le dio la vuelta, cuando escucho el Clic, la puerta había sido abierta.

Su respiración comenzó a ser entrecortada, con ambas manos abrió aquellas puertas de madera en par, saliendo de hay una densa oscuridad y olor a humedad.

¡Has llegado por fin!— escucho la voz de su demonio-hombre, lo cual hizo que ella sonriera.

—Estoy aquí—susurro.

Comenzó a adentrarse a la iglesia maldita y en el fondo pudo visualizar la silueta del demonio.

Los gritos de las monjas llenaban el aire, Bella dio vuelta para mirar como las monjas le gritaban que saliera de ese lugar, que era prohibido entrar, solo ellas que sabían desde hace años que en ese lugar se encontraba el demonio que en ese lugar se encontraba su demonio, ahora después de tanto tiempo, ella lo había encontrado.

Les dedico una sonrisa, observando como el cielo se tornaba oscuro y el viento soplaba con mayor fuerza.

—No tengas miedo, yo te cuidare —susurro el demonio.

Sintiéndose segura se adentro a la iglesia, y las puertas fueron cerradas.

Ahora se encontraban por fin el demonio y su mortal, donde comenzaría la nueva era.

**Fin.**

**Nota de la escritora: **¿Les gusto mi pequeño one-shot?

¿Merezco un comentario n.n? Las veo en otra historia.

Atto. Erew


End file.
